


Guys My Age (Bellamy Blake x reader)

by writethe100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: After a break up, Y/N finds a cute, older guy at a club.





	Guys My Age (Bellamy Blake x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warning; alcohol

‘C'mon, can we please go out? It’s Friday night!’ I begged Raven.

'You know I recently just got out of a relationship, I don’t feel like mingling.’ She pouted. 'And so did you! Why are you so happy and excited about this?’

Rolling my eyes, I looked back at the terrible 5 month relationship I had. 'I finally feel free leaving that idiot. I want to find someone that’s mature.’

'So you’re basically looking for a dilf or a sugar daddy?’ Raven laughed.

As I took the pillow from the couch, I playfully hit her with it. 'Not that old! But I mean if he has money…’

'Y/N!’

'I’m kidding! So will you come, please?’

Raven paused for a bit, then sighed. 'Fine, okay! I don’t want to be a third wheel with your grandpa so I’m calling Octavia to come with us.’

After Octavia took a long time to get ready, we finally arrived at the club. It was packed with so many drunk people. Being in a relationship for a while, I haven’t been at a club for a long time. I definitely missed this.

'Let’s go get drinks!’ Raven grinned and pulled our arms.

'Oh, now you’re excited?’ I giggled.

'Hush and enjoy your first free shot. On me.’ Raven then turned to the bartender. '3 vodka shots please.’

The bartender nodded as he started fixing our drinks.

Octavia nudged me, grinning. I definitely knew what she was thinking; she thinks the bartender is cute.

I poked her thigh, encouraging her to talk to the bartender. Without hesitation, she started a conversation with him.

As I picked up the shot glass that the bartender poured for us, I pulled Raven away from the bar counter. 'Let’s leave her alone with her new boyfriend.’

Raven pouted, 'Great, now I’ll be a fifth wheel.’

'Chill, I’ll find you someone.’

'It’s too late. That guy over there has been checking you out since we got here.’ Raven said. 'And he looks older. Jackpot, Y/N.’

As I take a shot of vodka, I peeped over at the guy Raven was talking about. He’s tanned and has nicely toned body. And he was in fact older than I was. As our eyes met, he smirked.

'See, now go get him.’ Raven smiled.

'Raven, I don’t wanna leave you by yourself.’ As much as I wanted to talk to him, I didn’t want my best friend to feel left out.

'No, go! Knowing Octavia, she’ll be bored in 2 minutes.’ She insisted. 'By the way don’t turn around he’s coming your way. And don’t forget to use protection.’ Raven beamed before she walked away.

'Are you new here? I would’ve recognized you if you weren’t.’ The cute guy approached me from behind.

I turned around and smirked. 'So you come here often huh?’

'Eh, occasionally.’ He chuckled. 'And you didn’t answer my question.’

'Why do you want to know?’ I asked flirtingly.

He shrugged, 'Just trying to hold a conversation so you won’t leave.’

Smiling, I finally answered his question. 'Not really, I just got out of a relationship.’

'Maybe I’m what you’re looking for.’ He smirked.

'Mhmmm’ I hummed. 'Maybe.’

His freckles cheeks rose as he grinned. 'I’m Bellamy.’

'Y/N.’

'Well Y/N, wanna continue this at my place?’

'I’d love to but it’s girls night tonight, sorry.’ Even thought it wasn’t technically a girls night, I didn’t want to ditch my friends. As I look over at Octavia and Raven, I see them mouthing and motioning me to go and leave the club with him.

'Seems like they wouldn’t mind.’ Bellamy chuckled.

I laughed, 'I guess not.’

Bellamy pointed at the door with his eyes, gesturing to leave. I nodded, agreeing to leave the club with him.


End file.
